


Masquerade

by Wickedheartache



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedheartache/pseuds/Wickedheartache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor is throwing a party... When she can't help but kiss her enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

She looked around the crowded room looking at all the towns people, in there various gowns and mask. She threw this gala every year. It was something they could look forward to, though why she gave them that little hope she couldn't fathom. There was no mistaking who was who even though the mask were to conceal who they were. The building of which they were in, was only used for this party and the high school prom. It was almost in the outskirts of the city, looking much like a grand ballroom, from her old kingdom. Regina stood up on the second floor, drinking champagne flute after flute. No one even cared to look for her after her opening speech and she was left alone.

Scanning the small group that talked, laughed and danced together. Ruby was unmistakable in her very tight very formfitting red dress, there was Mary Margaret where nothing but the white dress Regina had once been use to seeing her in. David and Graham were the two men among the small group. Both in black tuxes only thing different on them would be their mask.

Then there was Emma, who Regina eyes lingered on to long for her own liking but that didn't stop her from looking. Emma's dress hugged her body in all the right places. It was a strapless red gown that flowed to the floor, there was black embroider into it as flows that ran up her curves along with a black lace that laid underneath. Her hair was loose but curled and flowed over her shoulders. Her mask was fitted to her face in black and red with a flourish design. To finish off the look there was a black tear drop necklace and black heels that scream fuck me.

Regina eyed the group with small jealousy as they enjoyed themselves. She was all by herself watching from the shadows wishing she belonged in with these people that she cursed here. She kept drinking as she watched Emma dance with Graham. Regina eyes raging with anger as she watched the two, who she was more jealous of Regina couldn't tell you. Graham who was lucky to be dancing with the towns Sheriff or said Sheriff who was well loved by all who knew her. Not being able to take it she turned and fled out through the balcony doors which looked out into the forest.

Emma had just finished dancing with Graham when she saw the figure fled from the top floor. She had noticed them up there long ago watching in a regal way. And now that Emma thought about it, the only one who fitted the regal title around here would be Regina. Excusing herself from the group saying she need a little fresh air went up and out the same doors she had seen Regina go through.

Emma stood there in the door way looking at the person in front of her. Regina's back was to her as the woman's hands gripped the railing roughly. Emma couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the mayors backside. It was just as nice as when Emma had first seen her at the beginning of the night. Emma didn't speak as she admired the mayor in silence.

Regina hair was pulled up in an up-do along with some much added extensions. Regina would lie if she didn't miss her long hair but that was a lifetime ago. Her mask was of that dark purple with silver and black flowers over it that covered the top half of her face and secured where it wouldn't fall or mess up her hair. Her outfit wasn't a typical masquerade gown, for she was where pants, leather to be precise. Her top was a black corset that was attacked to long sleeves jacket leaving the top of breast visible and then flowed down to the ground as if it was a gown but it was left open in the front to show her pants. Black knee high boots and her always red lipstick finished off the look. She knew that it wasn't what she should wear to the masquerade ball but she had gone through one of the little stores and found this reminding her of her very own outfit she loved back in the forbidden forest.

Regina had felt the air around her change. Making her realize she wasn't alone anymore. The fact that she knew who it was without turning round unsettled her. She didn't have her magic here but the way Emma made her body react when she was close. Sighing, "What ever can I do you Miss Swan?" She didn't even turn around as she address the other woman.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't sure how Regina knew she was there. Emma made sure she was quite. Slowly Emma moved to stand need Regina and leaned over the balcony looking out into the dark foggy forest. "I was just wanting to get some fresh air, was getting a little hot in there," Emma lied oh so easily. "Why are you out here and not enjoying your lovely party with the rest of us?" Emma had asked her honestly.

Regina glanced at Emma next to her, she could feel the heat from Emma's body. She rolled her eyes. "This party is not something for me to enjoy, it for the people of Storybrooke to enjoy. And I am merely still here because I am the one to clean up well after all have worn themselves out and head home," Regina spoke as matter of fact.

Emma turned her body towards Regina and studied her, which caused the mayor to stand start trying to intimidate Emma. Emma looked at her in confusion not understanding why the mayor wouldn't enjoy the party along with the rest of them. "Why through the party if you hate it so?" she couldn't help asking. Emma saw emotions pass threw Regina's eyes before they went back to the blankness they always were, not giving away anything that may lie beneath the mayors eyes.

Regina smirked, "Because dear, the simpletons of this town needs something to look forward in their little sad lives." Her voice held the venom Emma was use to. Emma studied the mayor longer before it finally clicked in her head. "Your jealous of them," Emma stated in awe. Regina laughed but it was nothing but bitter at Emma. "What could there possible of those people to be Jealous of? Hmm dear? Why would I want to anything that they have?" distain dripping from her voice.

Emma swore she saw sadness in those dark orbs of Regina before it vanished once again. Emma's chest squeezed, for some reason she wanted to take the sadness out of the mayor, wanted her feel something other than anger. Emma cocked her head and held out a hand. "Dance with me" she stated firmly. Glad the shakiness inside her didn't come out when she asked for the simple request.

Regina looked down at the hand held out to her in shock. As if she never seen something like this. She took a step back as if she was sure that Emma's hand would burn her if she was to dare take a hold, though her body was screaming to take it. "I would say not Miss Swan, as for that would be very inappropriate for use to be dancing together, I am not Ruby who freely flaunts myself around everything that moves," she stated harshly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just one dance Madame Mayor, stopping being such a hard ass, I won't bite to hard" Emma said as she stepped closer to Regina. Against her better judgment Regina took Emma's hand. Emma lead her away from the balcony so they could hear the music better. Regina was just standing there not moving or anything and Emma sighed loudly. Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her closely. She placed both of Regina's hand on hip as Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist. "Relax" Emma whispered as they slowly started to sway to the music.

Regina shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was. And she defiantly shouldn't be pulling Emma even closer. Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder as she practically was hugging Emma as they slowly moved together. Regina felt Emma hold on her tighten, as she felt Emma nuzzle her neck. Peace flew over Regina, as she took comfort in Emma.

Emma couldn't help nuzzling into Regina's neck, that sweet sent of apples flowing over her senses. Emma wished she could touch some skin of the mayors but the only visible skin was her neck and breast, and Emma wasn't sure if Regina would let herself be touched like that. So Emma let herself nuzzle her neck and she smiled when she felt a shiver run through the Mayor. Emma was going to risk it she might not be able to touch with her hand she was at less going to taste her with her mouth.

Emma first laid her lips on the base of Regina's neck right where the jacket ended. Emma felt Regina stop moving and tense up, but as Emma place another kiss below her ear she felt Regina relax and sigh. "Miss Swan, what are you doing?" Regina breathe out as she felt Emma's lips kiss on top of one of her breast that was visible in the costume. Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina and smirking, "You're a smart lady Mayor I think you can figure that out."

This time when Emma kissed Regina it was on her lips. At first it was soft and tender, but then Emma felt the Mayors hand on her neck drawing her in closer and deepening the kiss. Regina tugged on Emma's lower lip wanting entrance inside of Emma's mouth, moaning Emma easily allowed entrance to Regina. Regina backed Emma up against the rail of the balcony as she feasted on Emma's mouth. Emma's hands were on Regina waist holding her close and tight against her.

Regina stopped the kiss and smirked at the whimpers that came from Emma at the lack of touch but Regina quickly kissed her jaw all the way down her neck to her pulse point and bit lightly before soothing it with her tongue. After placing kisses all over her skin Regina reclaimed Emma's lips in a passionate kiss. Just as it was about to be deepened they heard someone saying Emma's name.

Regina broke the kiss with a growl and annoyance at the interruption. Emma giggled causing her to get the glare from the Mayor. Emma couldn't resist giving the Mayor a quick kiss as the voice grew nearer. "it's a good thing neither of our lipstick smeared, ya for long lasting lipstick," Emma laughed again. Regina rolled her eyes as she backed up from Emma because all she wanted to do was kiss her again. "Aren't you all laughs," Regina stated. Emma gave her a wide smile that lit up her whole face. Regina couldn't help but smiling back at Emma.

When she heard Mary Margaret's voice say Emma's name once again. Regina gave her another quick kiss. "This isn't over Miss Swan, I expect a meeting tomorrow say noon." Regina stated not waiting for a response she turned and fled from the balcony just as Mary Margaret walked out onto it. "Was that the Mayor?" she asked. Emma looked at Mary Margaret and nodded, "Ya that was the Mayor." Emma straightened up and walked back into the ball with her friend. Her mind and lips still thinking about said Mayor…


End file.
